In power distribution systems, high-voltage separable connectors interconnect various forms of electrical equipment, such as transformers, switchgear, distribution cables, and the like. These connectors typically have an elbow component that mates with a bushing component. The electrical equipment often needs to be grounded. For example, the electrical equipment must be grounded for repair or servicing, or when being moved to reconfigure or isolate parts of the system. In these examples, a grounding device (e.g., a grounding elbow) is typically used to provide a visible ground.
Unfortunately, conventional grounding devices, such as grounding elbows without fuses, have drawbacks. These grounding devices do not include an active element that prevents fault close. Therefore, the conventional grounding devices do not include fault close protection, are not able to prevent a fault and thus, are subject to a fault close. If an operator were to mistakenly position the conventional grounding device on an energized bushing a fault close and explosion would occur that can cause serious harm to the operator.
In an attempt to improve on the conventional grounding device an alternative grounding device was developed as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,744,255. However, the alternative grounding device also has drawbacks. The alternative grounding device has attachment eyes, permanent ground leads, and conductive connections that are exposed and not insulated. The exposed portions of this device can generate a “live-front” situation if power is still being applied to the electrical equipment to which the grounding device is attached. In addition, because transformers and switchgears typically include several connectors in close proximity, a live-front situation in one grounding device can lead to an arc-to-ground from the exposed portions of the grounding device to ground through the other connectors of the switchgear or transformer, causing extensive damage.
In view of the foregoing there is a need in the art for a grounding device that can be attached to electrical equipment without having conductive surfaces that remain exposed and not insulated, thereby causing a potential live-front situation. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a grounding plug that can be inserted into an insulated portion of a grounding device and provide a pathway for permanent grounding of the grounding device when connected to the electrical equipment.